The Cheruscan Scroll
The Cheruscan Scroll is a black scroll that is being passed around the Midnight Ocean courtesy of the crew Keel Appeal, collecting the names of those pirates who are lucky enough to have encountered it on its travels. The purpose of this event is to promote the use of the YPPedia and fellowship amongst pirates from different crews and flags. The Event *Organized by the pirates of Keel Appeal. *Start date: Easter Sunday - April 8th, 2007 *End date: TBA The Rules #You are here because someone that trusts you has given you The Cheruscan Scroll. Respect that trust, and do not keep the scroll as a gift. #Show some gratitude to the person who entrusted you with the scroll, and buy him/her some cookies! (cookies optional, of course). #Contact anyone in the crew Keel Appeal. To see who is online at the moment, do a /cwho Keel Appeal and send us a /tell. #Display the scroll in your inventory so that it can be inspected by a pirate of Keel Appeal who will come to you to verify that the scroll has been entrusted to you. #Fill out your information in the next section of this article The List. If you do not wish to participate, notify a member of Keel Appeal and skip to the next step. If you do not know how to use the YPPedia, please ask yer Keel Appeal host to do it for you. PLEASE NOTE: It might not be done right away. #Once it has been confirmed you possess the Cheruscan Scroll, pass it on to a person you trust! They CANNOT be a member of your crew or flag, and also please make sure they have not received the scroll before! #Thank you very much for participating in our little experiment. Keep an eye on this article, there will be more to come! The Chosen Ones To fill in your information please follow these steps: *Copy (higlight, then Ctrl+C or right-click and "copy") the following code: |piratename |homeisland |crew |flag |datereceived |receivedat |confirmedby |- *Click on edit, located at the right of The List. Paste (Ctrl+P or right-click and "paste") the code above the line that reads: *Replace piratename with your pirate name. *Replace homeisland with the name of the island in claims you as a citizen. *Replace crew with your crew's name. *Replace flag with your flag's name. *Replace datereceived with the date on which you received the scroll. Please use the format: April 5, 2007. *Replace receivedat with the name of the place in which you received the scroll, i.e. Alpha Island's dock or The Wrath of Cane on Guava. *Replace confirmedby with the name of the Keel Appeal pirate that verified that you were in possession of the scroll. *Below the edit window, click on Show preview. This will show you a preview of the changes you made to the list. If you are satisfied with the data entered, click on Save page. *Done! The List * Arminius and Cortni are in italics since they only serve as examples. A Rewarding Experience There will be an uncertain number of uncertain prizes uncertainly attached to this event. The uncertain nature of the prizes and the uncertain conditions on which they will be given is a certain secret. The uncertainty is due to the fact that we do not want to encourage certain behaviors that can have a negative effect on the event. Donations in the form of pieces of eight, clothing, furniture, trinkets, and artwork are gladly accepted. Please send a /tell to Arminius or Kritastrophe. Every PoE and item we get will be given out at the end of the event! Acknowledgements *Kaiah for being the inspiration for this event. *Kritastrophe and Tristen for improving the concept and pointing out possible flaws. *Cortni for being the animal testing bunny. Category:In-game events